


Don't Ignore Me!

by Bumping_Bees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: While on his drive in heaven, Dean breaks down, desperate for Cas so he can tell him how he feels.Spoilers for the finale of Supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Don't Ignore Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> This fic is an early yule gift for my alpha reader. She is the biggest destiel fan I know and when I saw how hurt she was over the finale, I wanted to cheer her up. I love you, hun!
> 
> Credit to [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) and Starryar for beta reading this fic. I owe them a lot for giving me so much input on this story. ♡♡♡

Bobby had told him that he could do whatever he wanted, but Dean had lied about what he was going to do. Go for a drive? Yes, he did love driving Baby, but more than anything, he wanted to see Cas. 

After Cas was pulled into the empty, Dean had allowed himself to grieve once. Just once. He had refused to believe that Cas wouldn't come back to him. He wanted him back. 

Once Jack had taken Chuck's power and set everything right, Dean had known deep in his soul that Jack had brought Cas back. He _knew_ it. But Cas hadn't come to him. 

_"I love you."_

The words had echoed in Dean's head since they had left Cas's lips. Dean hadn't even had the chance to say it back. He had been too upset that Cas was only telling him that to summon the Empty. The tears in Castiel's eyes as he said what would make him truly happy would never happen… 

Grief and frustration flooded him. Pulling over abruptly, Dean got out of his car and slammed the door shut. The tears that he had been repressing finally broke free. 

"Cas! Get your feathery ass over here!" he shouted, kicking a rock. "If you're avoiding me, I'm going to hunt you down! You know I will!" 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It felt like his heart was going to shatter into a million pieces with each beat of silence that followed.

"Don't ignore me!" Dean cried into the open sky. "Not after everything. Everything we've been through. Not after... Not after what you said. Don't I get a chance to tell you what you mean to me? How I feel about you? Cas! Dammit! I need you."

Dean sunk to his knees and wiped his eyes furiously. Of course. Cas might not even be in this universe - or maybe he was here and was avoiding him. What if he regretted telling Dean that he loved him? What if Cas didn't mean it romantically, like he did? 

"Castiel, please. I need you with me," he tried praying. 

"I'm here, Dean."

Scrambling back to his feet, Dean stared at Cas who looked the same as always - dark hair tousled and blue eyes concerned in the way Dean had grown to love… but slightly different. It was impossible to put his finger on. 

"Cas. Where have you been?" 

Not waiting for an answer, he pulled Cas into a tight hug. If he were being honest, Dean would have admitted to himself that he was scared of Cas leaving again. The other man was tense in his arms, as if poised for flight… literally. 

"I, uh, was helping Jack. He's been making a lot of changes. I haven't…" Cas paused, his hands twitching at his sides. "Honestly, I could have found time. I never thought I would see you again after my, uh, confession. You were right: I've been avoiding you. I've been a coward." 

"Why were you scared?" Dean pulled back enough to see Cas's eyes. "Did you really think… Cas, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you." 

Cas blinked, his beautiful blue eyes widening in wonderment. He opened and closed his mouth twice before reaching up to cup Dean's face. Stroking his jaw gently, Cas straightened slightly. 

Dipping his head to meet Cas halfway, Dean gently pressed their lips together. He hadn't shared a kiss with someone he actually cared about in years. It was heady despite being such a sweet kiss, but he savored every second regardless. 

Just as Dean was thinking that, Cas broke the kiss. Attempting to chase that kiss, Dean ended up kissing his jaw.

"Dean… you know this won't be easy, right? I'm an angel and you're a human." 

"I literally don't care. I want to be with you more than I have ever wanted anything else. We will figure out the rest later." Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s forehead, breathing in his clean scent. 

A small smile crossed Cas's lips. "I love you." 

The next moment, Cas was kissing him fiercely, seemingly having faith that they would figure out their lives together. As far as Dean was concerned, reality could collapse around them and he wouldn't give a damn, so long as it left Cas and him alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi! ♡♡♡


End file.
